This invention relates to a spill collection system for wellheads and more particularly to a fluid spill collection and recovery system which catches, contains and collects fluids spilled from or adjacent to a wellhead and which recovers the spilled fluids by automatically transporting the spilled fluids back to the wellhead production flowline.
Leakage and spillage of fluids, such as oil and salt water, are common occurrences during wellhead drilling and workover operations. Stuffing box failure can also occur which will allow fluids to escape from the wellhead, and the fluids will be sprayed in various directions. The leakage and spillage age of wellhead fluids can have devastating effects on the environment, and it is desirable to collect and contain such fluids at the wellhead to prevent environmental damage.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for catching, containing and collecting fluids spilled from or adjacent to a Wellhead and for automatically transporting the spilled fluids to the wellhead production flowline.
Another object is to provide such a system which includes a fluid deflector for downwardly deflecting sprayed fluids discharged from the wellhead so that the discharged fluids are collected and automatically transported to the wellhead production flowline.
Another object is to provide such a system where the fluid deflector can be quickly and easily placed into proper position on the wellhead and which can be quickly and easily removed from the wellhead.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a system which can be used during drilling and workover operations at the wellhead.
Still another object is to provide such a system which provides for supports within a containment area for supporting and storing wellhead piping not in use and for collecting fluids spilled from the wellhead piping within the containment area for automatic transportation to the wellhead production flowline.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a system which provides a support within a containment area for supporting workover rigs or other machinery and for collecting fluids spilled from the workover rigs or other machinery within the containment area for automatic transportation to the wellhead production flowline.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such a system which is a permanent installation with the wellhead and which requires no additional installation procedures when used with a workover rig.
Another object is to provide such a system which can be put into use from the time that the wellhead is installed until the time that the wellhead is plugged and abandoned.
Another object is to provide such a system which includes a fluid deflector that can be used with all types of wellhead stuffing boxes.
A still further object is to provide such a system which automatically returns all spilled fluids back to the production flowline and equipment to save money and to avoid loss of production.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.